


No Rush

by anakinspams



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Finn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, angsty smut, everyone is tired of their shit, finn is a power bottom, its wicked hot, lots of dirty talk, messy sex, poe is a top, poe rims finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Poe is horny and he takes no time to let Finn know.





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Poe and Finn so please excuse any flaws in their characteristics. I'm trying my best.

"Don't you have something better to do than stand over me while I work?" Finn sighed as he continued to fix the wiring compartment. Poe smirked as people walked by them and looked down at Finn.

"Oh no, and miss this gorgeous view? Not in your wildest dreams." Finn scoffed at his comment and switched his position to get further into the compartment. He was now on his knees with his back arched. He groaned as he cut the wrong cord, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Can you hand me that yellow wire? Make yourself useful for me." Finn chuckled at his own remark and grabbed the wire from Poe.

"I could make myself useful to you in other ways too, Babe." He spoke quietly so only Finn could hear him. "Goddamn it, Finn. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're arching that back of yours like that on purpose." Poe watched Finn's ass the entire time. This definitely was not the time to get horny. There was a meeting in a half hour and most of the crew (including Leia) were going to be there.

"Yeah?" Finn retorted back to him as he backed out of the small space that he was in seconds before. He stood up and brushed himself off before looking over Poe. They shared a mutual smirk and chuckled when they both looked away.

"We have time for a quick little-" Poe nodded his head to the side and raised one eyebrow to motion towards the empty office room across the hall. "If you know what I'm saying. You and that fat ass of yours turned me on and I refuse to go into a meeting with a boner." He continued to explain his current situation to his boyfriend before Finn actually got the memo.

"Oh, this?" Finn addressed the bulge in Poe's pants by running his hand over it and gently squeezing it. Poe groaned and grabbed Finn by his jacket before speaking.

"In that office. _Now."_ Poe said through gritted teeth before practically running into the empty office. He turned around and locked the door behind them, shut the blinds, and started to undress. Finn watched him with wide eyes while his clothes fell into a pile at his feet. Poe looked over at Finn as he finally got down to his underwear. He kicked his boots aside and licked his lips as Finn took his shirt off.

"You like taking risks like this? Someone could walk in on us!" Finn questioned Poe's decision to have sex in an office that was probably scheduled for a meeting soon. Poe pressed his body against Finn's and kissed his neck softly. His hands grasped Finn's sides leaving small imprints. Finn arched his back and thrust his crotch against Poe's creating friction between the two.

"Don't act like you don't want me right now just because we're in an office," Poe spoke against his skin leaving small love bites on his shoulders. "You want me so badly that your hips are doing the talking instead of those pretty lips of yours." He teased softly before putting his hand on Finn's shoulders and gently pushing him to his knees. Finn knew exactly what Poe wanted him to do.

"I want you to fuck me on that desk when I'm done with this, you understand me?" Finn looked up at Poe and nodded impatiently and let his head fall back as Finn took his member in his hand and began to pump it several times, base to tip. The pad of his thumb swiping over Poe's slit collecting pre-cum as lube, emitting a moan from Poe.

" _Oh fuck_ \- if you keep sucking me off like that I'm gonna cum." Poe mewled as Finn kept going, ignoring his words. Finn flicked his tongue across the tip and moaned as Poe thrust into his mouth.  _What an impatient guy_. Finn started to bob his head up and down, taking all of his length that he could before gagging slightly. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder, flicking his wrist around the base of his cock. Poe was almost breathless, his chest heaved up and down, quiet moans coming from his sweet lips. Finn pulled off away wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

" _Fuck, Finn_ ," Poe muttered as he watched Finn strip completely, he threw his clothes towards Poe's pile from earlier, Finn laid back on the desk and spread his legs open for Poe waiting for him to make his next move. Poe sunk down to his knees and held onto each of Finn's legs before licking a stripe across his hole. Finn moaned a little too loud and covered his mouth.

"You gotta be quiet, Baby. I just want to taste you before I fuck you. You look so fucking hot like this, Finn. All spread out for me, a moaning mess." Poe remarked before kissing Finn's thighs. He squeezed them before divulging in his boyfriend's ass again. Finn moaned against his hand, his back arched against the desk. Poe looked at the clock and huffed. "We only have ten minutes before the meeting starts." He groaned before lining himself up to Finn's entrance. He spit into the palm of his hand and stroked his cock a few times before pushing himself into Finn. They moaned in unison.

" _Ah- shit, Poe_. You feel so fucking good, I don't even care that we're going to be late to this meeting." Finn chuckled breathlessly as he restrained himself from moaning out loud again. Poe bit his bottom lip and quickened his pace. The desk creaked with every thrust. Poe's fingers dug into Finn's hips as he slammed himself into him. The air became thick, smelling of sweat and sex. After a few more minutes of fast-paced thrusting, Poe slowed down and pulled out right before cumming onto Finn's stomach. Finn collected the juices with his index finger and licked it clean while Poe watched.

"Go ahead of me, I can't get dressed at fast as you can, I'll be right behind you." Finn said putting on his pants. Both breathless, they got dressed and Poe left before Finn. Everyone in the meeting turned to look at him as he entered the room. "Sorry, I was doing things." He smiled nervously as Finn came up behind him.

"I'm things." Finn spoke up with a smug smirk. 


End file.
